


My Kiera

by priestessamy



Series: Super Possessive [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Collars, F/F, dom!cat, sub!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priestessamy/pseuds/priestessamy
Summary: Kara Danvers has the chance of a lifetime when Cat Grant offers her any position at CatCo she might want.  Kara chooses to throw it away for something better - to remain at the woman's side.  Many secrets come to light and the two get closer than ever.





	

Cat Grant fiddled with the wrapped package sitting on her desk. It was a weighty thing, not only literally but metaphorically as well, cleverly disguised with a surprisingly expensive wrapping paper and a cloth ribbon. None of that cheap shit would do. As she concentrated to stay her hand and not fiddle with the present, she thought back to everything that had led up to this moment. Hiring that bizarre little blonde millennial mouse. Allowing her to actually become close. The emergence of Supergirl and the revitalization of CatCo. It had been quite a ride so far.

* * *

Things truly came to a head shortly after the end of the world. Those alien thugs mind-controlled everyone, then threatened to blow up everyone's brains. It was an unpleasant time, and more than a little dramatic. Kara had come to her with that big farewell speech, and when she returned Cat put the ball in her court by giving her an office and an opportunity. So it was kind of shocking that just when she had given the girl a chance to grow, she came crawling back almost instantly with a surprising declaration.

It was the end of a boring work day during which absolutely nothing was happening. Kara appeared in the doorway of her office looking at her expectantly. Kara had the kind of eyes that went so wide with hope and expectation. It could be quite beautiful. “Miss Grant?”

“Kiera, please, come in. Have you put any more thought into your prospects?” She smiled at her from one of her couches, sipping slowly at a glass of wine. Cat offered her a spot on the couch, patting it and smiling. She may have given up on proving that this girl was actually Kryptonian, but that didn't mean she found her any less intriguing on a more personal level.

Kara did take the spot next to her on the couch, daintily crossing her legs. She shook her head, forcing her to have to adjust her glasses, no doubt for the millionth time that day. Just one more tic that Cat secretly adored. “I have. But I'm afraid you may not like the conclusion I reached.” Kara always had a look on her face like something was wrong. But it was far rarer to see her looking genuinely scared or worried. And that made Cat worried. Not that she was allowed to show it.

“How about you tell me what you came to tell me, and then _I'll_ decide how I feel about it for myself.” She used her steeliest tone of voice, knowing that without a firm hand Kara might continue to flounder.

“You asked me at the time... what I wanted... And since then, the only thing I can think is how much I miss... being your assistant.”

Cat felt an instantaneous, two-pronged response to this. Her initial feeling was anger and frustration. She was finally giving Kara a chance to prove herself and the girl was threatening to throw it away. But she also felt a kind of guilty delight to think that the only thing Kara wanted was to stay close to her. And ultimately, Cat didn't really understand why she was doing this. “You had better have a damn good reason for tossing this back in my face. You could be anything, anything at all! You just had to give me some idea of your dreams and I could make them a reality. What about that do you not understand!?”

Normally, the moment Cat switched from her dead-pan threats to legitimate shouting, people paid attention and got their shit together. But for once, her employee was showing some real backbone. Her face was stoic, serious. “Well, at least I get to say I was right.” Jarringly, she followed that up with a sharp laugh. Cat preferred to feel in charge when she was with anyone in her office. But right now, she was... uncertain. “Let me explain. I-I know we technically cleared up the matter about whether or not I'm Supergirl, but that was a lie. A friend helped with the deception. I really am her. I-I'm Supergirl.”

“Hah!” It slipped out so quickly, that gleeful realization that Cat had been right about the girl from the start. But the revelation only caused more questions and answered little. Cat had long-since given up her determined search to prove that mousy little Kara was actually Supergirl – not because she didn't believe it anymore, but because it was becoming a pain in the ass to find proof of the obvious. “Ah, sorry, that was... inappropriate. Please, continue...”

“Everything I go through being a hero, all the lies, all the dangers. It's a weight. A really, really heavy weight. And all the super-strength in the world doesn't make lifting it any easier. But whenever I came into work, everything became simple for a few hours. Go, do, fetch, schedule, plan, wait, lunch. I go into the zone and I'm so happy, even when you're in a foul mood or making impossible demands.” She sighed and tugged her hair out, pulling her glasses from her face. As if Cat couldn't see the resemblance before, it was obvious now. “I've done amazing things, and I want to keep on doing amazing things! I pushed a space station off the planet so everyone's heads didn't explode. That's the only dream I've ever had. I don't want to be an ace reporter or a great photographer or a news anchor. I need something simple, something that keeps me grounded – no pun intended. I'm not looking for work I can brush off, I know you won't make it that easy on me. And really, that's... that's the other... reason...”

Here, her resolve finally softened, causing Cat's interest to grow in direct proportion. So the woman shifted a little closer and brought an arm up to wrap around her shoulders, stroking gently with her thumb. “Kiera, it's okay. Take your time.”

Of course, the danger was that getting too close might make poor Kara freeze up. But if anything, the girl actually moved a little closer as well until her head was resting against her shoulder. “Miss Grant, the only job I can picture myself enjoying is one that keeps me near you. I meant everything I said during the Myriad incident, and more. For all the people that depend on me, you're the one that I look up to. I want to stay near to you, in a job that keeps me happy, and occasionally affords me the ability to leave at a moment's notice so I can save the world.”

Cat just couldn't help herself, she was actually smiling as Kara spilled everything. Was it possible that her little assistant was nursing a crush on her boss? How delightfully cliché! Not like Cat wasn't maintaining her own dangerous ideas.

So why not?

The hand not currently occupying a space on Kara's shoulder took up residence on the girl's leg, just above the knee. She let it carefully work its way toward the hem of her skirt, never breaking eye contact with her. “Do you know why I decided to continually mispronounce your name?”

The hand at Kara's knee was obviously having an effect, though not quite as strong as she'd wanted. “The first few times I thought it was just... I-I don't know, rude? But then it kept happening and I figured it was a _power move_ or whatever.”

Cat actually got a good little laugh out of that. It was a decent enough guess. “No, it would only be a power move if I did it once or twice at a very specific moment. I did initially call you Kiera by mistake, and I am sorry for that. But I continued doing it because it had become something... special. To everyone else, you are Kara Danvers. But to me, and only me, you are Kiera. My Kiera.” She let her hand glide higher, but began to notice something strange as she did so.

All of her touches were met with rather minor excitement. But something that she had always been vaguely aware of, and was seeing even more at that moment, was that her confident impositions caused Kara to yield. When she called her 'my Kiera,' Cat could swear the girl's eyes glazed over for a moment or two. She figured that some flexibility would serve them both better. She withdrew her more adventurous hand from Kara's leg altogether, and the other shifted around to cup her chin.

“I think I can live with keeping you on a _short leash_...” She let the words hang, ominously.

* * *

Adam and Carter were out on some kind of manly bonding camping trip. Adam insisted on it, though Cat was worried that poor Carter might not have the easiest go of it. He was a... sensitive soul. At least they weren't hunting on top of it.

The point was, her apartment was blissfully vacant, which meant she and Kara could retire somewhere that wasn't quite so public, where more of the walls were made of proper substances, not glass. They were effectively back in their previous positions, just on a different couch, in Cat's living room. “Would you care for something to drink?”

Her assistant smiled bashfully (and really, when was she not bashful, even when she was battling evil?) and shook her head. “Alien genetics, yellow sun, yadda yadda. I've never been drunk before, despite my many attempts.”

That seemed sad to Cat, even if it wasn't nearly as sad as alcohol dependency. It also caused a sudden flare of understanding in her mind. Certain pieces were starting to fall into place more fittingly. “You're bulletproof.”

“Well, yes, but what does that have to do with-”

“Your skin seems just like ours, but you're resistant to heat, you're resistant to ice, you're resistant to extreme forces. But you're also resistant to... touch...” She traced the back of her hand along Kara's arm, noticing a distinct lack of response – no goosebumps, no little hairs standing on end. Talk about sad. This felt like it completely ruined everything she had in mind.

For once, Kara really seemed on the ball, perhaps even ahead of the game. “I had this boyfriend in college, the first time I ever let someone get really close to me. I heard everyone talk a big game about how great making out and having sex were. And try as we might, I just never got it, it was so boring to me. As far as I know, _I'm_ the only one who can... make me... well, you know.” Ah, and there was the awkwardness again. But bless her heart, she was trying to forge ahead regardless. “But sometimes when I'm having a really good day, and then I do something well and you tell me I did a good job, it's... an experience on a whole other level. Do you see where I'm going with this?”

She did.

Cat's hand trailed up and nestled itself among the strands of Kara's hair, suddenly balling into a fist and tugging her closer. This was Supergirl, and if she wanted, she could easily get out of a mere human's grasp. But perhaps the point was that she didn't recognize her boss as a 'mere human' any longer (if she ever did). This was turning her on. Presumably it was affecting Kara as well. “I do, and let me be very clear about this. I care little for your pleasure. You have made it obvious enough that the only thing that matters to you is being of use. So I will make you useful.”

Perhaps for some people, having Kara feign weakness would have been upsetting. But then, Cat knew that this was not faking it, it was simply a different sort of weakness. This was a goddess, for all intents and purposes, bowing to a queen.

So when Cat yanked on Kara's hair until the girl's ear was near her lips, she expected her to allow it because that was the unwritten code they'd begun devising. She breathed, letting it linger against her skin, again somewhat sad to think it wouldn't have quite the effect she desired. “If you ever feel uncomfortable or nervous or upset, say strawberry. You're still my guest and I want you to feel welcome.” There was a tiny nod and an almost imperceptible whimper of agreement, at which point the woman rather violently released her hold on Kara's hair and started toward her bedroom, adding the single-word command, “Come.”

Normally this would have been the point where Cat would break out the toys and games. But seeing as there was every legitimate possibility that her new plaything could literally tear through her expensive ropes completely by accident, she opted to keep her domination on the more mental and emotional side of things. After all, that was seemingly how this whole thing started. Kara followed her dutifully, because of course she did. Cat kept her movements slow and steady, closing and locking the bedroom door for effect. Then she stood with an open posture in the center of the space with her best confident look of feigned boredom. “Clothes.” Another one-word command. After two years, the girl was smart enough to figure out what was expected of her.

She was, as it turned out. She didn't even need to direct Kara where to put which items. She knew what was clean and could be hung – and which ones required the silk hangers – and where to put the rest in the laundry. Smart as a whip, she really was, but she couldn't tell her that yet. Such compliments had to arrive only at carefully determined moments.

“Yours too.” Technically speaking there was no reason for Kara to be nude, Cat couldn't do much with her. But it was important for the proper effect to make her consistently aware of what this was. Kara showed none of the reverence for her own clothes that she did for Cat's far-superior wardrobe. She shed the garments quickly and let them pool messily below her feet. She gently kicked the tiny pile in the general direction of the door, smiling as if to say _I won't be wearing those again until it's time to leave_.

While ropes and toys wouldn't have been of much use, there was one thing that Cat refused to skip. In her mind, and hopefully in the girl's as well, it was essentially vital. From her closet, she retrieved a slim leather collar and approached Kara, slipping it around her throat with practiced fingers, securing it in place with a satisfied nod. “As I told you, Kiera, you are mine and only mine. I have owned you since the moment I laid eyes on you. As Supergirl, I named you and made you an icon. Do you have any complaints about the way I see things?” She used her thumb and forefinger to keep a hold of her chin, just to insure that Kara couldn't look away too easily.

Not that Kara was trying to look away. She positioned herself with a solid stance and head held high. “No, Miss Grant.” So short, so polite, it was clear that Cat had a very good girl on her hands. She didn't want to blow all her compliments on Kara, so instead she just tipped her down for a gentle kiss, suddenly aware that she had pushed toward this moment so emphatically that she actually managed to get Kara naked before she stole a kiss from her. Somehow that seemed appropriate.

She expected to pull back and see Kara looking only mildly impressed. Instead, her pet looked slightly shaken, with a rather pretty smile. Her thumb brushed slowly back and forth over one of her annoyingly precious dimples. “Speak, Kiera. You obviously have something important on your mind.”

Having just gotten used to not speaking too much, Kara looked a little surprised and flustered. “I'm not entirely inexperienced. And for my first time kissing a girl, you have significantly raised the bar. Kissing is one of the few activities I'm not quite as resistant to, and I like it a great deal. That's been the best one yet.” Cat chuckled at that, feeling oddly pleased with herself. She sauntered to her bed with her best hip-wiggle, sitting on the edge and crossing her legs appealingly.

“Here. Knees.” There was almost zero hesitation, yet again, and soon enough Kara was down on her knees in front of her, with a surprising amount of poise. She even knew to rest her hands on her thighs with the... palms... up... “Have you done this before?”

Her face started to glow, and Cat's interest shot up. “N-No! Not... I've never... I just... I have a... particular preference when it comes to the... smut I indulge in...” Well, this explained a great deal about why this was going so smoothly. Frankly, Cat was relieved. It allowed her to take a few shortcuts down the road so she didn't have to explain every little detail.

Cat smirked and leaned back ever so slightly, stretching out to get a little more comfortable. “You know, I should be shocked, and yet I am not. Very well, put your expansive knowledge to use. Worship me.”

“Do you... have any specific requests or barriers?”

Kara seemed to be searching for something specific, though she was nervous to come right out with it. Cat's curiosity – puns be damned – was going to get the best of her. “You'll know if something displeases me. For now, I want to see your ingenuity and drive.” Judging between the kiss and now, it seemed as though little Kara had something of an oral fixation. Her hands remained steady, used only to reach for Cat's foot where it dangled idly in the air and hold it in place. Her lips did all the work as she placed kisses across every inch of her feet, her hands always cradling them like they were important relics. She sucked and nibbled at her toes like delicacies. Her kisses became a trail that led back and forth up her ankles, calves, and thighs.

And it was all so slow. So agonizingly slow. Perhaps Kara intended to do the same to Cat's entire body, but this alien evidently had greater self-control than the Queen of All Media because she couldn't take any more. Her hand shot out, and just like before she wrapped her fingers around Kara's hair and yanked her directly between her thighs with zero decorum or kindness. “Just do it. If you've never done it before, figure it out fast, because I do not have the patience to teach you after that display.” She tried to keep her tone even and strong. She failed. It was all through clenched teeth and whispers and told Kara exactly how turned on she was.

Luckily, Kara didn't need to do a ton of on-the-job learning because, as it turned out, Cat was one stiff breeze away from an orgasm. It hit her like a tidal wave, powerful and suffocating. While she was busy trembling and moaning, her pet apparently took the initiative to carry her and get a better position on the bed so that they were both resting against the pillows, huddled up under the covers. Kara was cuddling her rather emphatically, stroking her hair, and unless she was mistaken, wiping away a tear or two. Cat sighed and stole a kiss from Kara, surprising her a little. “Good girl.”

Those two words were enough to make Kara melt.

* * *

Things were pretty amazing, altogether. Business was more successful than ever at CatCo. Supergirl was mostly putting out small fires like robberies and muggings, with the terror of world-ending madness behind them. Cat's relationship with her assistant was pitch-perfect.

Except.

Except it was still so one-way. No matter how much the two of them agreed that it was something they could live with, it continued to nag at the back of Cat's mind. Because if she wanted a slave, she would have gotten herself a slave. No matter how they chose to be with one another, Cat Grant wanted Kara Danvers, nothing more and nothing less. And sometimes she really did want to shower the girl in more than just praise and kisses. She wanted to push her over the edge and see what she looked like when she fell. It was a topic of frequent enough discussion.

But still Cat was surprised after a day of work during which Kara had been perpetually delightful. Her sunny attitude had become infectious and everyone left CatCo in a brilliant mood. It was only when the work day had ended that Kara came bounding into her office with a childlike grin. In her hand she held a sheet of high-quality paper that she passed across the desk to her boss before bouncing eagerly on the balls of her feet.

“The... DEO?” Some kind of government arm, apparently, but one that she'd never heard of before. And that was troubling, because Cat Grant was supposed to know everything. The fancy single-page document was actually incredibly formal and straightforward. It stated in clinical, rather boring language that “if Kara Danvers _aka_ Kara Zor-El _aka_ Supergirl were to come in contact with [aggravatingly explicit number] grams of kryptonite, it would effectively neutralize her powers to the point that she would precisely resemble a human not only in form but in function.”

Kara was still bouncing excitedly as she read the sheet over a few times. “Okay so confession: my sister that I said works for the FBI she actually works for the DEO and I could have just told you that I guess but then you would have been like 'What's the DEO?' and then I would have had to be like 'Oh the DEO deals with alien stuff' and then there would have been a million questions and you would have found out I was Supergirl which until recently I thought was terrible but actually has been really nice **and anyway** I asked my sister to look into something for me and naturally she was like 'Why would you want Kryptonite anywhere near you?' and obviously I couldn't just say 'For sex duh' except then that was kinda exactly what happened because she's really smart about stuff and then she asked a ton of questions and it was super embarrassing so I really really really hope you can use this information because I'm still mollified at what it took to get that.”

Cat used to hate it when Kara would ramble like that. Now, she treasured it. And it was hard to be mad when she held the Rosetta Stone in her hands. The missing piece was so perfect that she actually felt angry that she didn't think of this herself. With the office as empty as it was, she felt no shame in getting up and moving to Kara's side, cupping her chin like she always did and kissing her passionately for... really, probably longer than was reasonable. “It will take some doing. But I give it no more than a month before I have something special for you.”

* * *

It took, in fact, only two weeks. It happened so quickly because Cat relied on her 'people' to do the work, and she spared no expense to expedite everything. And now she had it, a lead-lined, finely wrapped package. All that was needed was the recipient. The irony of it was not entirely lost on her. She'd gone to the trouble of buying rocks that were poisonous, toxic, radioactive, whatever, to her lover, with the intention of purposefully weakening her. It was strange. But Cat Grant never settled for normal before, and she wasn't going to start now.

Kara walked into the office and took a seat on the couch, Cat moving to join her with the present in hand. It was clear that it was taking everything within her to not recoil from it. “It's alright, Kiera, I followed the instructions from your government pals to the letter. The only thing the contents of this box can do is make you a tiny bit ill.”

The girl finally caved and took the present from her. True to form, she unwrapped it carefully, leaving the paper and bow intact as much as she could. Cat particularly enjoyed the look of surprise on Kara's face as the gorgeous wooden box was revealed. “It's gorgeous. And... it needs a code?”

“While your gift can't harm you explicitly, it would be easy enough for the wrong person to take and abuse. So I requested a few added measures. The code is 100713.” When Kara looked at her with nothing but confusion, she smiled sweetly and canted her head to the side. “October seventh, 2013. The date you came in to interview to be my assistant. There was something about you from moment one, but there was also an element of chance and timing that affected my decision, I'm fully aware. So it seemed both meaningful enough and obscure enough to fit the bill.”

Kara put in the code and popped the box open, marveling a moment at the lead-lined inside before actually realizing what was inside. Her eyes naturally went to the leather collar first, and she pulled it out with a tentative grasp. It was mostly plain black leather, though there was a small cat-shaped pendant hanging from the front that contained a perfectly cut piece of kryptonite. To the untrained eye, it was essentially just a bit of symbolic jewelry attached to a surprisingly punny feline pendant. But the two of them knew better. “Wearing that, you'll be much more under my control, and we can presumably experiment a lot more. And, more importantly, it will hopefully normalize your sensitivity.” Cat smiled a little bashfully at the thought, tucking some loose hair up behind her ear for a moment. “I want to do... so many things to you and with you. Also...” She coughed nervously and pointed inside the box.

That was when Kara finally noticed that the collar was not the only thing inside the container. Wide-eyed, she retrieved the gorgeous golden bracelet that was fitted with its own tiny piece of kryptonite. The purpose of this one was less obvious to her immediately.

That was also the thing making Cat so embarrassed. She could deal with sex. Romance was another matter entirely. “That is my slightly bizarre way of saying... that... when you're ready, I would like to take this public. Do you think you could handle being both Supergirl and a media mogul's girlfriend? I know this was all supposed to be about keeping your life easier so you could put more work into saving the world. So there's no hurry.”

To her surprise, Kara slipped the bracelet around her wrist and grinned. “They're... perfect! You're perfect. I would be happy to.” She seemed to be waiting for the chunk of space rock to do its work, and when the moment arrived, she launched herself at Cat, wrapping around her and kissing her deeply with a long, satisfied moan. “You know, I've been thinking about it... Maybe some day you could even be known as Supergirl's significant other...”

Cat's eyes went wide. “You want to go public?”

Not unlike some poor unsuspecting college student trying ecstasy for the first time, Kara was nuzzling into her and touching her and apparently having the time of her life. The kryptonite worked like a charm. “I've been talking about it with my cousin and our families. It seems like maybe that could happen... almost any time. Would that be a problem? You could be put in danger...”

No surprise she'd been thinking about this a lot. It was a big deal, and a legitimate issue. “I'm already on no less than ten shit lists, and another five 'to kill' lists as well. Not to sound like an idealistic millennial, but I have to believe that you coming out to the press would do more good for me than it could ever do harm.”

“You sound just like-” Kara shut off her own mouth faster than Cat had ever seen before.

Well now, this was interesting. “Like who? Oh! You mean like... Lois Lane, right? Girlfriend to Clark Kent and close confidant to Superman and really Kara, please try and give me a little bit more credit.” Suddenly she was staring at her now, glowing with admiration. “What? Am I showing off too much again?”

Her grin was gigantic and obnoxious and she legitimatey had no idea what the girl found so amusing. “You called me Karaaaaa~” Well shit.

“It-It's like I said before. It's a special nickname just for you. And since I've started using it more when we're at home, I thought it would be best to return your rightful name back to you when we're out in public.” It was the best lie she could come up with. And true enough. She really wasn't interested in raising suspicion when Kara decided to suddenly blush because Cat 'mispronounced' her name. “Also, that's the last time you ever get to compare me to that woman.”

Kara was still grinning as she reached out to gently boop her on the nose. “You should be nice to her! You could be family someday!” There was a moment of pause as a giggle passed her lips. “Doubly so if Alex keeps cavorting with Lucy...” The surprises just never ended with this family, did they?

* * *

Cat stood in her bedroom, admiring her artwork. To think there were so many villains that would kill to be in her shoes – Supergirl, helpless, at her mercy. But unlike every single one of them, her intentions were not malicious. Well, on the surface perhaps. But her true goal was to treat and delight her precious Kara. The poor thing was presently bound, gagged, and blindfolded, and already it seemed as though she was in ecstasy. The two shared an evening of drinks and food, and Kara continued to gush on and on about how much better everything was, how great it was to actually get tipsy for the first time ever. They came back here, exchanged the girl's bracelet for her collar, and Cat got to work.

Now that her little mouse was properly adorned, she was free to take her time. She wanted to give her the full experience of every sensation she could imagine. The feather, the wax, the crop, the cane, the ice. When it seemed as though Kara could take no more, she gave her the release that no one else ever could.

They spent the rest of the night with cuddles and soft touches, and they talked about the future. This was just the beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so obviously I took about twelve different liberties here. Hopefully y'all don't mind. It was for the greater good.


End file.
